1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital media, and more particularly to the personalization of streaming digital content.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Systems for enjoying digital media, including music and video, on a personal computer (PC) or other portable device are well known in the art. For example, software allows customers to purchase music or video over the internet that is downloaded to a personal computer. Such software generally allows customers to manage music or video libraries. The software packages further allow customers to upload music and video from a personal computer to a portable device. Thus, digital music can be enjoyed on a personal computer as well as a portable media device.
Systems for enjoying digital music and video on a personal computer or other portable device generally allow users to import, into the library on a PC, CDs, DVDs, previously downloaded music and videos. In addition, users may continue to download to a PC or purchase additional digital media. Users then generate customized music or video playlists from the library suitable for any occasion. The playlists can be burned to a CD, DVD, or synched to a portable media device. Such portable media devices include portable music or portable video players.
Digital radio stations have also emerged. In digital radio stations, the user may select a genre, such as classical or country. Digital music of that genre is then streamed to the user's personal computer via an internet connection. There are many drawbacks to such digital radio stations. First, such digital radio stations do not account for the individual preferences of a particular user. For example, a particular user may like country music generally, but dislike a particular artist. Moreover the user may prefer more than one genre.